vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104525-thank-you-credd-buyers
Content ---- ---- ---- +1 Im credd-subbed until March next year but unsubbed otherwise, so im' here because others took the plunge. Thank you. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think if you don't log in for three months your CREDD supposedly expires, but since it hasn't been three months yet I don't know if they're going to enforce that. Best check on it before you vanish for a long time and expect to come back to a pile of usable CREDD. | |} ---- that is only with creed you have not consumed. it will vanish from your account inventory after 3 months logged in or not logged in. If you consume these you will have nothing to worry about unless they gonna change that in one of the upcoming patches. | |} ---- I feel the same way and don't feel the game in it's current state justifies 15 bucks a month to play. Sadly for some reason I can't redeem the C.R.E.D.D I just bought in game. Sent a ticket but who knows how long that'll take and if they'll do anything, and time is up in a day or 2.. So hopefully they'll fix it or do something for me or it is buh bye Wildstar until the Dev's get their *cupcake* together and actually fix shit, instead of causing more issues and I feel the game is worth a sub again. So on to archeage and EQ Landmark until this is resolved. God I can't wait till EQ next, at least sony knows how to do a mmo. | |} ---- do you believe that? Creed on my server goes for 5 plat atm. I make 50 - 100 plat a day easily, guess I can afford wasting some on creed if I really wanted. Do you still feel like you insulted someone with saying "you have paid a far bigger price than these that you look down upon"? if so then congratulations | |} ---- It's very little "precious time" per month, at least for me. With the vendor prices on Primal Wood as high as they are, with access to Level 4 Thicket plugs in my housing circle, I calculated I would only need to harvest for about five minutes a day to make enough for my CREDD each month. That's VENDOR prices. You can do a lot better if you use the CX instead (if people are buying), or have others harvesting for you (harvest circle) or do a couple level 50 dailies. This will change if in-game CREDD prices skyrocket, of course, but right now I can get the game sub for five minutes a day (max -- it's not actually even that much most days). There isn't any employer who lets me work only five minutes a day in a video game and pays me $15 for it :D | |} ---- I'm totally fine with paying a sub and have (my plat goes to my house, like a real American). But there's a lot to this. Launches always have rocky population jumps until things settle in, but CREDD did two very important things: -Kept people in the game who might have otherwise left -Paid Carbine up front to essentially guarantee them the money they needed to survive the long, cold winter And there's a lot of people that bought CREDD to sell on the exchange; that's why it's so cheap. At first, the low CREDD price was the bane of Carbine's existence (it's why we had such a huge bot problem; otherwise they couldn't compete with CREDD prices for 40 or 60 plat). But it's been an absolute godsend now, since the people who played A LOT and have a huge amount of plat on hand are already paid up for a year or more. And remember, to buy a CREDD costs 20$, not 15$. So for every three months you gained in CREDD time, someone spent four months of cash on. Worth the initial flood of bots, in hindsight, I suppose. Again, I haven't bought or sold CREDD, but ripping that page out of EVE's playbook turned out well, if in somewhat unintended measures. | |} ---- This. I almost feel bad at the thought someone might have paid for a credd full of enthusiasm on launch and is now already gone due to disappointment, while I'm still around. Because of him. Then again, I did earn that plat with uh... hard ingame work. :P Dude you're really misunderstanding me here. My OP was not intended as snark/sarcasm/trolling. I'm sincerely thanking people who enable my playing of Wildstar. Which I am still enjoying. Just not "$15 a month"-enjoying at this point in time. | |} ---- How many hours for that 50-100 credd? I mean here's the thing. Making 6 plat an hour would be pretty impressive. Making $20 an hour is fairly common. Theres a lot of people who would rather exchange their time at work for their time "farming". These are the people that are keeping this game alive btw. The CREDD system is a great way to do things. I wouldn't be surprised if WoW had it by Warlords. | |} ---- I believe you've misunderstood the tone of the thread if you believe anyone was looking down on anyone here. Until your post, that is. | |} ---- CREDD is one of the neatest ideas Wildstar has done by far, and Blizzard has a pretttty long history of "borrowing" ideas from other MMOs... they have the cash shop in place already and I swear they release a new $20 mount every month, so once they see how well it's doing for Wildstar, I'm betting you are right | |} ---- ---- ---- I think I peed a little when I read this. Sony is probably the worst company for MMOs on the market. Thanks for making my Friday even better :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Good news is there's some solid development being made in that game, as the founders in Landmark are currently building it for Sony... | |} ---- which is the only saving grace for the game | |} ---- I guess you missed SWG and NGE they know how to do SOMETHING to an mmo thats true | |} ---- I saw it as exploiting cheap labour myself :P | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- To get above the 10p mark, you need to move to Europe. | |} ---- | |} ---- *cough* Galaxies *cough* DCUO *cough* Matrix *cough* | |} ---- Avatus is the same, finally bounced over 4 P though. great for the buyers thats for sure | |} ---- ---- How DARE YOU have extra monies to do what you want with it! (toss me about tree fiddy plz?) | |} ---- I liked SWG. NGE was a bad curve ball, but after the dust settled... I enjoyed it too. | |} ---- hahahahaha Thanks, i needed a good laugh. | |} ---- I lost ALL faith in SOE to do anything after the NGE and no matter how it was spun after, I missed the player cities, the crafting and the depth of the game it had been. did it have bugs? oh heck yeah, Wildstar has nothing on the amount of bugs it had, and brought back, time after time, rubberbanding anyone? I missed how it was and the community and the NGE may have been a perfect game, but it no longer held any interest for me. | |} ---- Im going to put my W* Confession on here, Madda... i actually have no idea what CREDD is :P | |} ---- Most players have trouble spelling it correctly, but usually people are talking about these guys: | |} ---- ---- ---- Playing a lot. Get to 50. Do Dailies. Cap on Elder Gems. Get 2g38s more for each daily when capped. Get survivalist on alts, get Thicket plots, vendor all the wood. Don't spend anything. I'm sure there are other ways, but that's the way I roll. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Depending on how you view "up"... in most every MMO to date, as time goes on, economy actually goes down... things become cheaper and more common. WoW for an example, devs over time even lowered in-game prices (which ticked off quite a few players, myself included, at least a little bit), not to mention that when an item is at first hard to come by, it sells well, until it becomes common knowledge how to get it, or more becomes available, or something better comes along. Which is pretty much what's at play here... once people figure out their means of farming up in-game money (common knowledge how to get it), more becomes available (selling items via exchange, AH, crafting, etc). So in all due honesty and technicality... it's actually common for any virtual-economy and currency to go down over time. And good point on "Also as content drops, new quests end up rewarding more money than older quests" -- which again might point out that once there's more solid means of making in-game money, won't be as much demand to sell CREDD bought for RL money. | |} ---- ---- Nope, not just forum mentions... see people talking about it in-game often as well... not to mention on some gaming sites, etc. Here's just a couple examples real quick: https://www.google.com/?gws_rd=ssl#q=wildstar+is+dead and https://www.google.com/?gws_rd=ssl#q=wildstar+is+dying Also seems ironic that many of the sites that gave the game super-rave reviews, right after reviewing it, hardly cover, touch, or play Wildstar. Used to think I was the only one that noticed that, until I think it was one of two different Wildstar videos I saw from players on YouTube pointed out the same thing, the whole, "why isn't anybody talking about this game anymore!?". I mean, in all due honesty, as has been pointed out, the game was pretty super-niche already (screamed "hardcore", which would scare off a certain percentage... screamed "we're doing WoW right" which might scare off some others... cartoony graphics, which some complained about and said they wouldn't play because of that... was sarcastic, some might overlook it because of that too, there are several that take gaming WAY too seriously and won't touch a game that won't take itself seriously enough, and then sci-fi, which I love sci-fi, and game can't help what it is, but sci-fi has a taboo about it in MMORPGs, so many have tried sci-fi, flopped, and made the hopes of the sci-fi diamond-in-the-rough further and further away... so now many will run screaming from sci-fi like a vampire to sunlight... at least before they sparkled.) -- but being that super-niche, as I'm sure many have seen, finding "resources", "guides", "articles" on the game is pretty slim, even aside from the fact it newly released... kind of like many of the game's wikis and databases are still rather "light" for information, user comments, discussion, etc. So with something that super-niche, if there's even more than a few outside sources, be them articles, forums, chatrooms pointing out "dying" of all things, then you know it's noticed by more than just a handful. | |} ---- ---- Already happened on some of the EU realms. Maybe all of them. Can't confirm. Since half of Europe lives on laughable wages it was only a matter of time till prices were driven high by people who are more than willing to slave away for virtual currency to avoid paying real money. As I heard, on the US realms it still hasn't gone higher than 5-6 plat. | |} ---- All true, but my hope is that Carbine can still fix it all and turn the game into a longterm success. As Tanka said, once that happens, we'll happily pay $. If it doesn't happen and we run out of credd before... nothing of value will be lost. :) | |} ---- Indeed. As far as more than happy to slave away... it's the whole effort vs reward. Again, many have stated they don't feel the worthiness of throwing $15/month at the game... yet the common belief is, "if you really like the game, it should speak for itself in paying for it" (I still remember all the threads of, "in order to afford it, just stop buying coffee each day, or stop doing this, that, and the other thing"... several have mentioned how bored they are with the game... how long before the "enjoyment factor" gets low enough to not give merit to the whole of "slaving away for virtual currency". Missus and I got enough CREDD to get up to the end of October... if CREDD prices happen to magically dip down super-low, we MIGHT get more... but have reached the point we don't feel overly-grinding and busting-hump just to "work"/"chore"/"slave" in the game seems fulfilling enough, and will more than likely let things lapse come the end of the CREDD-time. I mean, even when I got bored of grinding, attunement, end-game, elder-gem farming, dailies, etc... running around and farming money/mats was "kind of fun" I guess. But both the missus' and my housing plot are filled up (outside), inside is how we want it with space still open, but nothing that really jumps out as "must have". Got most the upgrades, mounts, flairs we wanted... have decent stockpiles of money... but the reality is... is it worth it. We log in once a day to open a boom-box, maybe tinker with our housing plots for 10-15 minutes... and maybe peruse auction-house, etc. This isn't being said just to say, "omg, game is boring", at all... but the reality is... when you look at what little you might be doing in the game (there are several free games where there's more that can still be done or found enjoyable), it becomes a scale or see-saw... is all the effort on one side just to grind up the currency to pay for CREDD, really worth investing when you stop and think of what's actually being done with that game-time. | |} ---- You are seriously kidding about the last statement right? or do you believe SWG was the pinnacle of great bug free (and OMG why amounts of lag) games? | |} ---- ---- Wildstar isn't sci-fi, it barely qualifies as sci-fantasy. TOR's in a content drought, Destiny is console-only AND FPS (double fail). EvE... not really a fan of gankfests. ST:O... haven't tried (I like my Trek in small doses anyway). Have I missed any? Give me hard sci-fi, Babylon-5 or Mass Effect (without EA *lesigh*) on PC in 3rd person and I'm so there. Crude, but I have to agree with everything you said. And more like, there's nothing else out there. Anyway... props to those that put up CREDD, you're enabling my emotional optimism (good thru November!) that Carbine will wake up before NCSoft lays down the law. | |} ---- ---- Never said there wasn't any Sci-Fi, but outside of Wildstar (Sci-Fantasy I suppose, though, don't recall there being an "official" genre of sci-fantasy... so between fantasy and sci-fi, I'd have to say technically it'd have to fall into sci-fi), the rest are f2p... which most assume is "not premium" or "on the back burner". Would love to see a sci-fi MMORPG that could rival WoW in subs and content... heck, even a relaunch/reboot/sequel of Anarchy Online would be AWESOME... they'd just have to update the graphics-engine and update the combat-mechanics and could have the best MMO of all times on their hands. As for the Babylon-5... they did (or maybe still do?) have Battlestar Galactica Online... kind of fizzled though. But yeah, as you pointed out, ToR in content-drought, Destiny is double-fail, EvE -- rather old and only appealing to a certain niche, ST:O -- good, gotten more content since f2p, but still bit niche... therefore most see those trends in "Sci-Fi MMOs" and think, "oh Lord, another one"... I see it often on gaming forums/websites... and the more that come out and drop in the bucket, the less developers are prone to jump in full effort and make an uber/over-the-top sci-fi game. Sci-fi has almost as much taboo attached to it as zombie games, at least thankfully/finally there's a whole slew of open-world zombie games coming to market... maybe sci-fi can follow. Fantasy has been milked to death... there's even now a fantasy/medieval reality-show called "The Quest" *rolls eyes @ The Quest*. Fantasy/Medieval/Sword/Shield/Dragons have been done to death... there's hundreds if not thousands of "WoW offshoots" (mostly f2p) to the point it's like, "oh another one", when they keep popping out of the woodwork... even if not sci-fi, there's several other time-periods to explore... pirates, colonial, near-future, post-apocalyptic, etc. :wacko: | |} ---- ----